Doodling the love
by alexis97
Summary: Sonny gets bored and doodles something about her secret crush. What will happen if a certain three-named jerk will see it? Sorry, I'n not good at summaries, but believe me, it's a very cute story.


**_Okay, I'm so excited for this story. I wrote it when I was watching Sonny with a kiss. At that time I was doodling things and the idea hit me. I must say that I'm very sorry because _** **_I'm not finishing the story "See you again" but I don't have ideas. Well I had some at first_** **_they are stupid. :(( But the good news are that I'm working on a Christmas Story. I don't know if it'll be a multi-chapter one. We'll see. But now I'll just let you enjoy my brand new story. Hope you'll like it._**

**_Oh, I don't own SWAC, but hey, I don't think anyone from here does._**

**_Okay,enough. Enjoy the story._**

* * *

**Doodling The Love**

(Sonny)

It is so a boring day! I can't believe Marshall is sick and canceled the rehearsal. Now I'm stuck here with Tawni. Speaking about Tawni , she's my best friend but really, you would get bored immediately if she starts to tell you how she was at that date with her muffin**(A/N:You know, the muffin form Sonny with a kiss)**.

I just couldn't pay attention to her. So I took my notebook and started to doodle on a paper. I was doodling rabbits and teddy-bears and lots of hearts. I even lost my mind doodling.

It was like my hand was doing what it wanted.

So I spent like 10 minutes doodling that stuff and when I looked at my "masterpiece" I gasped. And not in a good thing… Yeah, it was cute but all over the paper was writing "Chad Dylan Cooper + Sonny Munroe" along with lots of hearts and smiley faces.

Oh My God! Yes, I do have a crush on Chad but nobody can see this paper, especially Chad. I looked at the paper again. Oh no, I forgot about Tawni.

"And that's how I ate my muffin at our first date. Can you believe what monster I am, eating my boyfriend?" she said acting like she was crying. Then she looked at me and saw me starring at the paper.

"What's that?" she asked and came behind me to see what I doodled. I quickly hide the paper and said:

"Uh, nothing. You know what? I'm starving. I'm going to eat something.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"Alone! I'm going to eat alone!" then she made a weird face like she knew I was hiding something.

So I practically ran out of our dressing room and went to the cafeteria.

(General POV)

So Sonny went to the cafeteria very quick. But what she didn't notice was that she lost her precious notebook on the way to the cafeteria.

(Chad)

This day is very boring. We finished rehearsing very quick and now we don't know what to do. Maybe I should go to annoy a certain brunette form Chuckle City. Why not? It's not like I have something very important tot do.

So, when I finally arrived I opened the door without knocking but the only one who was there was Blondie who was apologizing to…a muffin?

"Hey, Blondie, do you know where Sonny is?" I asked. Then she turned to me and glared.

"First, my name it's Tawni. Second, she's at the cafeteria. Now, leave! Can't you see I lost my muffin?"

God, these randoms really scares me. I went to the cafeteria but suddenly I found on the way there a yellow notebook. I took it and looked at the first page. It was wrote "Sonny Munroe's personal notebook". Uh, this should be interesting. I quickly opened the notebook and found there lots of sketches, some songs, a few photos of her and her mother and a paper doodled with hearts and my name everywhere. Wait, my name? I looked over the paper again and there was wrote everywhere "Chad Dylan Cooper + Sonny Munroe". But something really caught my eye. I the corner of the paper was wrote "I love you, Chad". I smirked. I knew she loves me.

(Sonny)

Ugh, this food is so disgusting. I don't even understand why Brenda hates So Random so much. We are always getting dog food and the self centered actors from Mackenzie Falls get steak and lobster. And, in addition, I'm alone in the cafeteria. Why am I so lucky? (Notice my sarcasm).

Suddenly the door opened and there was Chad with something in his hand. He came closer to me and said:

"Hey, Munroe, are you sure you didn't loose anything on the way here?"

"No, I don't think so." I said. Then he chuckled and showed me a notebook. More exactly, my notebook. I took it and remembered what I have doodled on it.

"Uh, Chad, you didn't look in it, did you?"

"No." He said simply. Phew… Oh My God, if he looked in it I would probably drown in embarrassment.

"By the way, I always knew you love me." he said. I look at him wirdly and it took me some seconds to process what he meant. Then it hit me…

"Chad, you said you didn't look!" I yelled. Then he smiled and tok my hand in his. Immediately I got lost in his blue sparkling eyes. Why does this guy have such beautiful eyes? It's not fair….

"Don't worry Sonny. I love you too." And with that he leaned in and pecked my lips. Then he winked and left me speechless.

Wow, who thought a simple doodled paper would make me feel so good.

OMG, Chad loves me.

* * *

_**Dun,dun,dun... Sorry, I felt like saying this. Man, I'm so excited to know if you iked it. Please review. It will make my days better. You know, I was thinking to make it a two-shot story, but you have to give me ideas. If you have some please send me a mssage and I'll look in my imbox. I promise I'll write one of them. And I promise I'll review one of the winner's stories. Oh, and if you want me to read one of your stories please tell me. **_

_**Don't forget to read my other story Happy birthday, Sonshine.**_

_**Read and review. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Alexis**_


End file.
